My Lost Love
by Hope's Spirit
Summary: Back when Kurama was still a demon,he met a female demon that he cared deeply for.But what happens when she comes back as a human?Will their love recover?
1. The Day We Met

I'm sorry if this is gonna suck,but i'm new so go easy on me k?  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters except for an ocs.  
  
My Lost Love  
  
~~~  
  
Arialz(This character is a friend of mine that i know who has a HUGE crush on Kurama.I'm writing this fic to surprise her.)  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't know how it happened.I was simply playing in the water when i heard it.A growl not far away.I stepped out of the small pond and out of my hide out in which i always come to escape reality.There i saw it.A hurt youkai lying on the floor.When i saw it,i knew who it was.The famous makai theif,Youko Kurama.It was rare that a powerful demon like him could get hurt.I could've killed him at this time and gain a strong reputation around my clan.But somehow,my instints told me to help him.I used my powers to pull him into my hideout for i am too a demon.A water demon for exact.I was the protector of my clan and one of the powerfulest female demon of all time.  
  
In the hideout,i slowly cleaned his cuts and wrapped them in a cloth i had with me.Time soon passed and in an hours time he woke up."Where am i?"He asked."In my hideout deep in the forest.You were hurt so i healed you",i answered him."You must be foolish to help me.I could kill you right now."He warned me."You won't kill me without a fight Youko"I said to him."Tough one aren't you?"He tried to stand up but his scars and loss of energy kept him down."Lay down or else you'll hurt yourself more",i told him."Why?""Why what?""Why help me?Eventually all of makai is scared of me.""Somehow,i don't know.I guess....i'm not scared of death unless there's something i need to do and can't die yet."Suddenly there were a scream of yells that made my ears perk up."My clan!"I suddenly stood up but then turned back to Youko."Stay here or else you will waste your energy.Now please excuse me.""Wait!"He yelled after me."What's your name?""My name's Arialz.Arialz Densetsu."  
  
I didn't know how,but he followed me to my clan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko  
  
~*~  
  
I was hurt but i knew i could still walk.But some question were still on my mind.Why didn't she kill me earlier when i balcked out?Why did she take care of me?These question keep on popping into my head over and over again.I followed her until i reached her destination.I saw two demons and about thirty other people.I also saw a flag with a symbol of a wave on it.I knew of this clan.It was the Mizu Clan.A clan full of water demons that want harmony in the three worlds.The demons turned around when they heard Arialz running torwards him.Being on top of a tree,i heard Arialz warn them to leave.The demons just simply laughed.Soon, the fight was on.  
  
I never knew how a simple demon like her could use such powerful attacks.Her strength,her force,her skills,and her speed.The power that was most intresting to me was the elemental necklace she wore around her neck that soon became alive.It summoned any elemental attacks Arialz ordered it to.At the end,she was victorious.  
  
The Next Day...............  
  
She came back to the hideout the next day.And the next.Everyday we seem to get closer.We knew more about each other and i never seemed to have the urge to kill her.She seemed to be special in a way i can't explain.  
  
I loved her.  
  
We were fine until i was called to go onto a mission to steal Arialz's necklace.I couldn't hurt her.She was everything to me.Ever since Kuronue died.I never knew that i would feel this way towards a demon.How was i supposed to steal something that meant alot to her?  
  
TBC  
  
Please R/R!If you want to know what Arialz looks like,scroll down.  
  
Arialz:  
  
Hair-Brown with sparkles on it  
  
Eyes-Icy Blue  
  
Clothes-Long White Dress with silver stripes at the sides,white shoes.  
  
Personality:She's mysterious in a way,nice,calm,smart,and very protective of her loved ones.  
  
Bio:Her mother was the previous protector of the clan but got killed trying to save it.There was a legend that speaks of a true protector that could control a powerful attack that nobody had ever been able to control.That protecter's power will awaken soon when she sees a loved one fall.When she saw her mother die,she used that attack called Poison Water.It surronds the enemy with water that melts the demon till there is nothing left of him.she was an only child with no father.(Now that i made up) 


	2. I Promise

My Lost Love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youko  
  
~*~  
  
I sat by that pond in the hideout.How was i supposed to do it?How?There was a ruffle in the trees and there she was.Arialz.She always had the necklace on.I had to think of a plan to steal it from her.  
  
We talked.We ate.We talked some more.Most of the time i was watching her.She was so elegent and soft that there seemed to be a barrier of prettiness protecting her.But i had to steal it from her.No matter what.Just when she was about to speak another sentence,i pushed her so that she was leaning on the nearest tree."What are you doing?"She asked."I'm sorry Arialz,i have to do this.I know it means alot to you but.....i have to."I told her.I slowly reached for the necklace until i felt another soul inside of me.It was trying to stop me from getting what i needed.I looked up and saw Arialz crying.She was asking me to stop and not take it from her for it was an item given to her by her mother.Not being able to resist her cries,i stopped.I fell onto the floor and then stood up.I began walking away with my head down.  
  
Arialz  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't know what to expect.I went after him and told him not to go."I'm sorry Arialz.I-i should'nt have done it.I can't live with myself knowing what i have done."He said to me.I began to cry even more.Seeing how i was,Youko stopped,kneeled down and wiped my tears away.I slowly looked up at him and pleaded for him not to go.A thing like that could never hurt our friendship.  
  
Youko  
  
~*~  
  
She looked up at me with pleading eyes that seemed to touch me deep inside.I slowly got closer to her and kissed with all the passion i had.When we parted,she had a suprised face that was still wet by her tears."Do not worry",I told her,"I will be back someday and we will be together again.Here."I gave her one of my rings that i did not steal,but had for as long as i remembered.It had a silver rock in the middle that glowed in the moonlight."Even if i'm gone,this ring will always remind you of me.""You promise that you will be back?""Yes.With all my heart."With that we gave each other one last kiss and i left her.I didn't know what to do without the necklace,but no matter what I will take the consequences."  
  
One Month Later....  
  
Arialz  
  
~*~  
  
I have never missed Youko so much before but i know that he will keep his promise."Hey,did you hear?",a girl from my clan asked me."What?""There's a rumor going around that a hunter shot Youko Kurama but never found his body.The hunter think that he's as dead as his morning meals."With that,i gasped hardly and ran into my house crying,but never showing my face to the others. 


	3. Nice to Meet You

SO SORRY!I couldn't think of anything else.That the last one was short..This one is longer..  
  
Oh and I would like to thank Lady-Dragon-Demon for being so nice.I thank you!  
  
Nice to Meet You  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
~*~  
  
"rinnnggggg.....""Okay everybody that was the bell.Now please sit down",the teacher told them.  
  
In the corner of the room sat Shuiichi(is that how you spell it?) better known as Kurama.He was taking out his stuff when the teacher made an announcement."Okay now,we have a new student coming to our class today.Her name is Aurora Maboroshi.She just moved here last week."  
  
There was a loud chattering going on as a teenage girl stepped in.She had Light brown hair with a hair band holding it up,pale blue eyes,and wearing a uniform from the school.  
  
"Now class settle down."He said trying to stop the whistles and hoots."Aurora,why don't you sit next to Shuiichi?Shuiichi,raise your hand so that Aurora will know where you are."  
  
Kurama snapped out of his daze then raised his hand telling Aurora where he was.Aurora slowly walked down and sat next to Kurama shooting a smile at him.  
  
The minutes passed by and Kurama couldn't help but watch as the new student listened to the teacher.There was just something about her that he couldn't make out...  
  
"So you are going to do a project of a sculpture with your partner of what you are both interested in.Now i'm choosing the partner which will be boy girl."(FYI,they are in art class,last class of the day.It makes it much easier for me.)  
  
There were some grumps and growls about by the boys being with a girl.Though some of the girls were excited and wishing that they would be chosen with Kurama.  
  
"Sakura and Daniel,Christine and Lydon,Shuiichi anddd......Aurora."  
  
Kurama shot up from his boredom of guessing which girl he was gonna be stuck with,but somehow being paired up with Aurora raised his hopes up.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of the class,Kurama walked out of the classroom with such speed,that a normal person wouldn't be able to go.He spotted Aurora walking down the stairs of the school and caught up to her.  
  
"Wow",she said"That was fast."  
  
"Yeah,he he.My name's Shuiichi Minamino.So...how about that project?You want to do it at my house?"  
  
"Yeah sure,but first we need to get the ingredients to make it."  
  
They stopped at the store in the afternoon and bought all they THOUGHT they needed.Though it was too much stuff,but still,Kurama was able to handle them.It was only about.......5 to 8 bags of supplies.  
  
"Are you sure you won't waist your money Aurora?"  
  
"It's alright.My father runs a really big company and you can say that he's a....well,millionare."  
  
"WHA?!"  
  
"Guess i should've told ya earlier."  
  
They walked for a while still thinking of what they were both interested in.  
  
"Ya think of anything?"  
  
"No.You?"  
  
"Then why would i be asking you?"  
  
After entering the living room,they set their things down and Kurama introduced her to his mother.After that,they both entered Kurama's room which told Aurora,  
  
"Wow.You sure are a greenthumb."  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
"So...anything?"  
  
"Well,let's start with what's obvious.What do you like?"  
  
"Water."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay...well,i like roses.We could probrably put something together and make it."  
  
"How about....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey,what was Kurama doing with a girl?"  
  
"Donno.Ya think?"  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed wickedly.  
  
"Hey,ya thinking what i'm thinking?"Yusuke asked.  
  
"Blackmail." 


	4. Hiei's Forced

Hiei's Forced  
  
"What do you want Yusuke?"Hiei asked.  
  
Yusuke was dangling Hiei by grabbing his knee and holding him upside down.  
  
"We need YOU to help us with something dear friend..."Yusuke grinned.  
  
"What?"Hiei suspiciously asked.  
  
"We want you to spy on Kurama and the girl he's with.We'll give you a camera and you take pictures of them."Kuwabara handed a camera to his face.  
  
Hiei looked at it for a while before taking it into his hands and dumping it into the nearby bushes as harshly as he can upside down.  
  
"AHHHHH!"Kuwabara screamed,"That's a three hundred dollar camera!!!!!"He went to retreive it.  
  
"Hiei,if you do as we say,we'll buy you all the sweet snow you want."Yusuke offered.  
  
"....A-all i w-want???"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'LL DO IT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Aurora and Kurama were sitting in thinking positions thinking...  
  
It was hard to explain both their faces.....:-____________-  
  
It seemed as if they had used all of their brain cells.  
  
But outside,Hiei was secretly spying on them through the window.He took pictures of them sitting,of them thinking,of them not doing anything,of them not even moving...Over twenty pictures were taken,close up and far away,befor Kurama finally noticed the little fire demon outside.  
  
Kurama looked over at Aurora,"Excuse me for a moment."He went out the room,came back with a small gallon of something cold,then threw it out the window.  
  
"What was that?"Aurora asked questionly.  
  
"Some old box that's been in the freezer for over a year.It chases away the wild animals that breathe fire."Kurama happily explained.  
  
That explanation was not overheard by Hiei,who was swallowing all the sweet snow down,then in ten seconds,raced to find the nearest restroom.  
  
Inside the room,both of the teens were sitting,obviously not able to think of anything....  
  
"Let's just make a vase of flowers."Aurora suggested."Then we could at least do something."  
  
"Great idea.Let's start."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello,welcome to the-HEY!"  
  
"Where's the restroom?!"  
  
"No restroom here except for the one upsta-"Before he could finish,Hiei was off like a rocket.  
  
Yusuke looked up from his food,"What's Hiei doing at the ramen shop looking for the restroom?"  
  
"Beats me."Kuwabara told him.  
  
They then saw Keiko running down from her room,covering her nose and ran out.A smell soon followed her in which everybody ran out of the shop.  
  
"That feels much better..."Hiei sighed,coming into view.He looked around,"Hey,where's everybody?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
No hard feelings about me making Hiei that way,right?RIGHT?!*runs out before anybody could try to kill her* 


	5. Problem

I can't believe I didn't update! SO SORRY!!!!!! SORRY!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, anyway, here's the fic.  
  
_________  
  
Kurama and Aurora were slowly trying to fix up so that the projest, a vase of flowers, would actually look like one. It was well... not so well.  
  
"Shuiichi!! Can you come down here for a moment?!" A voice from downstairs came.  
  
"Coming! I'll be right beck alright?" Kurama smiled at Aurora.  
  
"Okay." She answered.  
  
As soon as Kurama left, Aurora's hand hovered over the mixed up vase. Her handstarted growing a light blue as the vase became more real. More realistic as if like a art piece taking ten thousand years and hundreds of famous artists to create. A rose sat in the middle, covered by wildflowers of all kind, and a vase like those in paintings.  
  
Hearing footsteps approach the door, Aurora calmed down the glow a bit so that the structure would at least look a bit messed up.  
  
"Hey I'm- huh?" Kurama looked at theor project, suprised. " Wow. I guess with me around it's just a problem isn't it?"  
  
"Oh. No, Shuiichi. It's not that. Sometimes I just zone out and then when reality comes back to my mind, I find something new that I did."  
  
Kurama smiled. "Please, call me Kurama."  
  
!Outside!  
  
"Okay, maybe the first one didn't go as planned, but it's time for MY plan." Kuwabara said.  
  
"What is that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
^Inside^  
  
"Alright. We're done, all we need is the painting. We should let it dry. Want to go take a walk?" Kurama asked, looking proudly at the completed vase.  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they walked out of the house, they were confronted by two very likely people.  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh hi Yusuke, Kuwa-"  
  
"Don't you hi us, Kurama." Kuwabara interrupted Kurama and started out his plan. "Both me and Yusuke have been watching you lately and we've had enough of wondering. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO PRETTY TO EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! NOW TELL US!"  
  
Yusuke sweatdropped. "That's your plan?!"  
  
"Yup. Great isn't it?"  
  
"Uhhh...."  
  
"Well, Kuwabara. First to answer your question, this is Aurora and we were together doing a project for school. Now that that's over, why were you and Yusuke spying on us?" Kurama asked calmly, considering that his expression were affected by only a bit of anger."  
  
"You see.... um..... IT WAS URAMESHI'S IDEA!" Kuwabara pointed to Yusuke, then took off with the speed of light.  
  
"HEY KUWABARA! YOU BASTARD! Uh, well, Kurama... Aurora.... JA!" Yusuke said then also ran.  
  
Kurama sighed as Aurora stiffled a giggle. "Let's get going, shall we?" She asked.  
  
"Alright."  
  
%Spirit World%  
  
#Koenma's Office#  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I said that we have located the location of where the Felstra Necklace is."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I know what you said dimwit. Now, why in my father's name did it appear now?"  
  
"Perhaps, Koenma-sama, that it has chosen a new master."  
  
"Or just a human possesser so it could find its real owner." Koenma thought for a moment then looked at the orge. "When was the Felstra Necklace found?"  
  
"Two hours ago." he replied.  
  
"If we were able to locate it, then others may also be. Especiall the ones who wish to use it for evil and has been searching for years since its true owner died. Whoever is holding it now is in great trouble.... Then it will be the universe. BOTAN!"  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sama." A blue haired girl appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Go call Yusuke and the others. We have a problem."  
  
____________  
  
Okay that was quite lame. But I needed to do that so my memory of what to write returns. JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
